Carnets de vol d'Harry Potter
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Harry est steward, venez découvrir sa vie entre les vols grandes lignes, le jet lag et les passagers pénibles. Justement, qui est ce blond qui semble peu à l'aise sur son fauteuil première classe. UA sans magie, slash prévu.
1. 1: New York Londres

**Titre :** Carnets de vol d'Harry Potter

**Auteure :** 6Starlight6.

**Couple:** Harry x Drago.

**Rating : **T, pour langage un peu fleuri. Suivant ce que je vais faire par la suite le rating risque de changer, comprenez par-là augmentez.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour.

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n'a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m'a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d'Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l'histoire bien évidemment.

**Note de l'auteure : **Me voilà parti dans un trip que j'ai voulu vous faire partager. Tout ça parce qu'en rentrant de vacances, dans l'avion j'étais près de l'endroit où les stewards passent leur vol et je me suis dit :_ Tiens, je n'ai jamais lu de fic avec un Harry ou un Drago steward, j'en ai lu une qui se déroule dans un aéroport mais sinon c'est tout. Alors pourquoi pas l'écrire moi. _

Et c'est de là que ce délire est parti. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un « chapitre », mais il y en aura sûrement d'autre, ça dépend de ma motivation et de votre accueil. Tous les « chapitres » seront reliés mais ce sera comme des OS qui se suivent, pas comme une fic longue avec une trame complexe. C'est juste un petit délire avec moi-même et ma peur des avions…

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture à vous.

__

1° New York-Londres

_Date : vendredi 13 avril 2012_

_Départ de : New York JFK_

_Arrivée à : Londres Heathrow_

_Temps de vol : 7 heures_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

Harry reposa son stylo et son carnet de vol où il notait toutes les informations en rapport avec les vols qu'il effectuait en tant que steward. Il travaillait pour la compagnie British Airways, en tant que steward pour la classe affaire. Son travail était très prenant, toujours à courir le monde, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. De plus il était ami avec ses collègues, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger travaillaient avec lui en classe affaire, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown s'occupaient des deuxièmes classes. Il y avait aussi le pilote Sirius Black et son copilote Remus Lupin.

-Dis, Harry, tu crois qu'Hermione est en couple ? Tu crois que j'ai ma chance ? Demanda soudain Ron à l'arrière de l'espace réservé aux premières classes où les stewards travaillaient.

Harry sourit gentiment, c'était tellement limpide que la jeune femme n'attendait que le roux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il cependant.

Ron appuya sa tête contre sa main et se mit à observer la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns d'un air rêveur. Elle était si belle dans son uniforme de travail bleu marine, composé, pour les femmes, d'un tailleur strict, d'un chemisier blanc, d'un foulard rouge et de chaussures à talon noires. Les femmes devaient de plus avoir les cheveux relevés. Hermione avait ramené ses cheveux touffus en un chignon lâche. Les garçons pour leur part portaient une chemise blanche, un pantalon ainsi qu'un gilet bleu marine et une cravate rouge. De plus, ils portaient tous un insigne avec leur nom et les langues qu'ils parlaient écrit dessus. Hermione en parlait beaucoup, Ron parlait anglais, japonais et chinois, Harry l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'italien et il avait quelques notions de russe.

Un petit voyant rouge s'alluma alors sur une paroi, signalant qu'un des passagers avait besoin de quelque chose. Hermione étant déjà occuper à contenter une blonde refaite de partout, Harry se dévoua pour aller écouter les caprices d'un des richards de classe affaire. En effet, même s'il travaillait pour les contenter ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait ces gens bourrés de fric qui pètent plus haut que leur cul. C'est ce qu'il se disait en avançant dans l'allée centrale jusqu'à un siège où l'homme le plus beau qu'Harry ait jamais vu était assis. Eh oui, en confirmation de la légende urbaine Harry était gay et il l'assumait bien. Il était aussi plutôt bien dans son genre, grand, musclé juste comme il le fallait, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts jade et la peau bronzée. Mais en ce moment il se sentait affreusement laid en comparaison avec le passager assis juste devant ces yeux. Il était plutôt mince mais légèrement musclé quand même, la peau pâle aussi pure que la neige vierge, les cheveux d'un blond si claire qu'Harry les crut blanc, élégamment rabattu vers l'arrière, le visage fin, le nez pointu, des lèvres rosées à souhait, délicieusement pincées et le pire, ou le meilleur, des yeux d'un gris acier à vous transpercer l'âme.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le jeune homme blond était cependant bien réel et resplendissant dans son costume noir, la chemise noire parfaitement cintré sur son torse qu'Harry devinait fin. Le brun se redressa légèrement et demanda en bredouillant un peu :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mister beauté incarné s'embla enfin remarquer sa présence et planta son regard sur lui. Le jeune steward remarqua alors la cravate noire desserrée, les boutons de la chemise défait et l'air mal à l'aise du passager.

-Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante qui fit se dresser tous les poils du brun.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit vers l'arrière de l'espace première classe, réservé au personnel de bord.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut le richton ? S'emporta Ron. Du caviar ? Une rivière de diamant ? Ça me sidéra toujours, comment on est censé leur amener ça ? On est dans les airs bordel ! On a seulement ce qu'on a à bord !

-Calme-toi Ron, répondit Harry. Il voulait juste un verre d'eau.

Le roux continua de bougonner dans son coin et Harry repartit dans l'allée avec un verre d'eau.

-Voici, dit-il en tendant le verre à Mister bombe atomique.

-Merci, répondit le blond.

Au moins lui avait été bien élevé.

-Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Non, souffla le blond visiblement très peu à son aise.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, vous semblez assez tendu. Vous avez peur de l'avion ?

Mister bombe atomique lui envoya un regard glacial avant de répondre :

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise dès que mes pieds quittent le plancher des vaches, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour moi.

Harry pensa vaguement qu'il pourrait parfaitement lui faire du bien, mais pour ça il faudrait inclure la disparition miraculeuse de leurs vêtements ainsi qu'un endroit plus intimes que le cockpit d'un avion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, notre pilote est excellent et puis, l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr de nos jours.

-Peut-être, répondit le blond en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre d'eau. Mais quand on tombe, on tombe de haut et on ne s'en relève plus.

Harry eut un petit sourire un peu triste, mister bombe atomique était apparemment terrifié par les transports volants alors que les accidents y étaient plus rares qu'en voiture.

-Vous devriez tâcher de vous détendre, en regardant un film par exemple. Nous en avons plein notre catalogue.

Le blond lui lança un regard torve avant de dire :

-Il n'y a que des films catastrophe dans votre foutu catalogue ou alors des comédies romantiques. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à regarder des comédies romantiques !

-Non bien sûr, murmura le brun. Et les films catastrophe ne vous aiderons pas à vous détendre.

Le blond bu un peu d'eau à son verre avant de demander un peu nerveusement :

-Et sinon, ça paye bien le métier de steward ?

-Pas plus mal qu'un autre. Vous faites quoi dans la vie vous ?

-Je suis dans les affaires, je voyage beaucoup, en avion malheureusement.

-Pourquoi ne pas changer de métier ? Pour que vous ne soyez plus obliger de monter dans un avion.

-Je ne peux pas. J'aime mon métier malgré tout et puis mon père me tuerait si je ne reprenais pas l'affaire familiale.

Ainsi, mister bombe atomique allait hériter de l'entreprise de son père. Ce qui le forçait à emprunter un mode de transport que de toute évidence il abhorrait, autant dire qu'il devait y tenir à cette entreprise familiale.

-En quoi consiste exactement votre travail, demanda Harry par curiosité et aussi pour distraire le blond qui paraissait aller un peu mieux depuis qu'il parlait avec Harry.

-Je suis expert en finance de marché, autant dire que j'achète des entreprises pour les revendre à des plus grosses. C'est passionnant. Et sinon, steward, ce n'est pas trop crevant ?

-On a l'impression de passer plus de temps dans d'autres pays que dans celui d'où l'on vient.

-Vous venez d'où justement, Harry ? Fit le blond en déchiffrant le nom sur le badge du steward.

-J'habite à Londres, à trente minutes de l'aéroport d'Heathrow en voiture. Et vous ?

-Je vis à Londres, près de la City. Mon bureau se trouve là-bas.

Harry hocha la tête, ravi dans apprendre plus sur mister bombe atomique. Le blond finit son verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la tablette devant lui. Et soudain l'avion se mit à trembler fortement.

-Putain, cria le blond. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ne paniquez pas, nous devons être en train de passer dans une zone de turbulences.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis le père Noël !

-Calmez-vous, ordonna Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule mince du passager terrorisé.

-Putain, commença à psalmodier le blond les yeux exorbités. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, je suis trop jeune, j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire ! S'il existe un dieu ici-bas, je vous en prie faites que cet avion arrive en une seule pièce à Londres !

-Ce n'est que des turbulences, continua Harry. Ça va passer.

Le blond se tut alors mais il avait ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le brun commença à caresser de son pouce l'épaule du passager pour qu'il se détende. Quand l'avion arrêta de tanguer, mister bombe atomique se détendit légèrement. Harry ramassa le verre et voulu repartir vers le coin réservé aux personnel de bord mais le blond le retient par le poignet.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez revenir, s'il vous plaît.

Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose, gêné par sa demande incongrue. Harry hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir tenir compagnie à ce blond si mignon et torride. Le brun se dépêcha donc d'aller ranger le verre vide. Là, Ron l'interpella :

-Alors, il veut quoi encore le richard ?

-Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Des gens très bien voyage en première classe.

-Ouais ben pas ceux qui me demandent.

Harry sourit, ses deux amis adoraient se disputer, ce qui cachait une profonde attirance, c'était très mignon quoi qu'un peu lassant à la fin.

-J'y retourne, annonça le brun coupant court à la 'discussion' entre ses deux amis.

-Ben, tu n'emmènes rien avec toi Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, je vais juste lui tenir compagnie, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Il s'en alla alors rejoindre mister bombe atomique qui l'attendait nerveusement.

-Je suis de retour, annonça le brun.

Le blond le gratifia d'un sourire un peu penaud tout à fait craquant. Et le brun s'assit sur le siège à côté de son passager, se préparant à passer le reste du vol à rassurer mister bombe atomique. D'ailleurs il pourrait commencer par lui demander son prénom. Ce qu'il fit pour engager la conversation.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et vous c'est Harry Potter, dit le blond en pointant du montant le badge du steward. Vous parlez réellement toutes ces langues ou c'est juste pour faire joli ?

-Oui, je parle toutes ces langues, métier oblige. Et vous, vous savez parler une autre langue ?

-Les seuls langages que je comprends sont l'anglais, celui de l'argent et celui du corps. Et à ce que je peux voir vous me trouvez très à votre gout.

-Qu'est-ce que, bafouilla Harry qui était pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir laissé transparaître.

-La façon que vous avez de me regarder, les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme comme on dit. Dites-moi, il reste combien de temps avant notre atterrissage ?

-Environ trois heures.

-Putain, seul la moitié du vol a passé. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire connaissance et puis une fois à terre je vous inviterais bien à venir prendre un verre, si vous avez fini de travailler bien sûr.

Harry se sentit rougir, cet homme voyait clair en lui et il rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée, il avait honte de lui. Il faut dire aussi, pour sa défense, mister bombe atomique, alias Drago Malefoy, dégageait une classe folle depuis que sa nervosité était atténuée par le fait qu'il parlait avec Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla le brun. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de non parfait chez cet homme. Les deux jeunes gens mirent à profit le reste du voyage pour apprendre à se connaitre.

Harry dut quitter le blond pour l'atterrissage de l'appareil, Drago lui dit alors :

-Aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi 13, en montant dans l'avion j'ai cru que ça me porterait malheur, finalement je crois que c'est plutôt mon jour de chance.

Harry lui sourit joyeusement, il espérait de tout cœur un rapprochement significatif entre lui et mister bombe atomique.

**A suivre.**

**Eh oui, l'auteure est méchante, l'auteure est sadique et l'auteure l'assume parfaitement.**

**Pour une éventuelle suite, laissez des reviews pour me motiver à l'écrire je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra pour qu'elle vienne car elle n'est pas du tout écrite, cependant j'ai écrit ce premier « chapitre » en une journée alors ça ne devrais pas prendre des mois.**

**Laissez dans votre review une destination où Drago pourrait se rendre ou le départ de son avion, je n'ai pas trop d'idée alors laissez-moi les vôtres si vous êtes tenté(e)s, merci d'avance. ^^**

**Sinon je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A+**

**Biz**

**6Starlight6**

**Publié le : 14 avril 2012**


	2. 2: Londres Tokyo

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n'a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m'a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d'Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l'histoire bien évidemment.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà le chapitre 2, finalement ça a été plutôt rapidement. Sinon je voulais profiter de cette note pour vous dire que :

1 : Cette fic est un **slash**, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné. C'est donc une histoire qui raconte une relation entre deux hommes avec toutes les conséquences que ça apporte en sachant que ce ne sont pas des êtres asexués, je dirais même le contraire.

2 : Le rating VA augmenter pour passer en M, parce que je ne peux pas ne pas écrire de lemon. Cependant, je préviendrais quand ça arrivera et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça pourront toujours passer à côté.

3 : Une petite précision concernant la fic et sa structure. Chaque chapitre de la fic est en fait un vol d'Harry parmi tout ceux qu'il fait. Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant de ce qui pourrait se passer entre les vols que j'ai choisi d'écrire. J'espère que c'est plus clair comme ça.

4 : _Petite note de la mort qui tue spécialement pour ma bêta habituelle qui n'œuvre pas sur cette fic, donc mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes : _Je sais que tu vas passer par là et cette fois-ci tu as plutôt intérêt à me laisser une review ou sinon je te dévisse la tête à coup de petite cuillère.

Bref, si vous avez eu le courage de lire tous mes blablas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

__

2° Londres-Tokyo

_Date : mercredi 18 avril 2012_

_Départ de : Londres Heathrow_

_Arrivée à : Tokyo Narita_

_Temps de vol : 13h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

_Remarque : Sirius semblait un peu nerveux au briefing avant vol, je prédis un décollage de pur bourrin et je ne parle même pas de l'atterrissage…_

-Vraiment ? Demanda Ron en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

-Ouais, tu te rappelles de la fois où un passager l'avait énervé avant le décollage à Miami ?

Le roux fit la grimace, ce vol avait été un des plus horribles de toute leur carrière, Sirius avait piloté très brusquement, mais le pire avait été l'atterrissage Harry avait cru que l'homme avait fait exploser le train d'atterrissage de l'avion. Heureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Les garçons, au lieu de trainasser rendez-vous utile, les sermonna Hermione. Ron tu vas faire l'annonce au micro et Harry va contrôler les identités à l'entrée de l'appareil !

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de faire ce que leur collègue demandait, ayant peu envie de s'attirer ses foudres. Le brun se posta donc près de la porte et commença à contrôler les billets et les identités des passagers première classe. Il y avait pas mal de japonais sur ce vol, tous patrons de grandes entreprises d'électronique, supposa Harry. Heureusement pour lui ces passager- là maitrisaient parfaitement l'anglais, alors que lui ne parlait pas un mot de japonais, de plus leur accent était assez… mignon, même si ce qualificatif n'allait pas du tout à ces gens fortunés au possible. Un billet ainsi qu'un passeport tendu sous son nez le tira de sa rêverie. Il vérifia le nom inscrit sur le billet et le passeport, Drago Malefoy, parfait, ça concordait. Harry s'apprêtait à rendre les papiers à son possesseur quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il était là, plus beau encore que la dernière fois si c'était possible, mister bombe atomique dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était vêtu d'un splendide costume trois pièces gris, d'une chemise noir, une cravate grise, ses cheveux élégamment rabattu en arrière cependant quelques mèches folles venaient caresser ses joues pâles. Il était la classe incarnée. Il portait une petite mallette noire dans sa main gauche. Il toisait de ses yeux acier le steward devant lui et Harry se sentit frémir devant ce regard sans pitié.

-Drago, eut-il cependant le force, le courage ou l'imbécilité de murmurer.

Le blond lui arracha presque des mains son passeport ainsi que son billet, mais Harry remarqua que sa main tremblait affreusement. Mister bombe atomique passa devant lui sans un regard pour aller s'installer sur son siège et le brun le vit commencer à essayer de se détendre, tentant de calmer sa respiration plutôt désordonnée. Harry grimaça légèrement avant de continuer à contrôler les identités des passagers. Quand il eut fini il alla rejoindre Hermione dans la zone réservé au personnel de bord. Ron était à l'avant de l'appareil, il décrocha le micro et commença son speech :

-Au nom de notre compagnie British Airways je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, la bienvenu à bord de cet Airbus A380, je suis Ron Weasley, moi ainsi que mes deux collègues Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, espérons que vous passerez un bon vol et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous le demander. La durée de notre voyage est approximativement de treize heures. Nous allons décoller dans quelques minutes mais avant cela je vous prierez d'écouter avec attention les instructions en cas d'accident. Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable vol en notre compagnie.

Après avoir fait le même discours en japonais, le roux raccrocha son micro et Harry s'avança au milieu de l'allée pour faire une démonstration des gestes en cas d'accident. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil un Drago très nerveux en vue du décollage qui retournait dans ses mains fébriles les instructions de sécurité initialement placées dans la pochette devant son siège. L'avion se mettait lentement en branle, se dirigeant vers la piste de décollage, l'appareil s'arrêta brusquement au bout de la piste et on entendit un grésillement, la voix de Sirius retentit dans tout l'appareil, demandant à la tour de contrôle l'autorisation de décoller. Les stewards se replièrent alors sur les sièges qui leurs étaient réservés, après avoir contrôlé que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés, leurs appareils électroniques éteint. Ils s'attachèrent avec soin. Puis l'avion se mit face à la piste dans un mouvement assez brusque.

-Eh ben, commenta Ron. Si ça commence comme ça, la suite promet je vous le dis.

-Je sens qu'on va en bavez, répondit Harry. Et je ne te parle même pas des passagers malades parce que Sirius va piloter comme un bourrin.

-Clair.

L'appareil commença alors à accélérer sur la piste.

-C'est moi ou on va beaucoup trop vite ? Questionna Ron

-On va beaucoup trop vite, confirma Harry. Ça va être un décollage expresse, espérons qu'il se soit calmé quand viendra l'heure d'atterrir.

-Arrêtez de jacasser comme ça, le sermonna Hermione. Sirius est un des meilleurs pilotes de la compagnie.

-Ouais, quand il n'est pas sur les nerfs, enchaîna Ron. A ces moments-là, vaudrait mieux laisser Lupin piloter.

Harry laissa ses amis se disputer et jeta un regard au blond assis quelques rangées plus loin. Il était complétement crispé sur son siège et ses exercices de respiration d'avant vol n'avaient servi à rien au vu de la peine qu'il avait à prendre son souffle normalement.

L'avion décolla sans incident majeur et les stewards attendirent un instant avant de se détacher. Harry attendit encore un instant avant d'aller rejoindre mister bombe atomique qui avait toujours les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

-Hello, fit le brun. Ça va ?

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de dire assez hystériquement :

-Vous en avez d'autre des comme ça ? Evidemment que je pète la forme ! Putain, je vais faire un vol de treize heures de temps, comment vous sentiriez vous à ma place ?

-Mal, assurément. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? J'aimerais vous parlez.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes déjà en train de faire ?

Harry avait bien conscience que mister bombe atomique passait ses nerfs sur lui, mais il s'en fichait si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, commença Harry.

-Oh oui vous pouvez, l'interrompit le blond. Vous m'avez fait poiroter comme un parfait idiot, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout !

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il manquait de personnel sur le vol Londres-Berlin et j'étais de piquet. J'aurais voulu vous avertir mais je n'avais aucun moyen pour vous contacter.

Les yeux gris semblaient le sonder pour découvrir s'il disait la vérité, il se radoucir légèrement au bout d'un moment, apparemment, mister bombe atomique le croyait. Voyant cela Harry décida de tester les limites du blond.

-Dites-moi, fit-il en se penchant en avant le regard séducteur. Vous qui semblez être un expert dans le langage du corps, est-ce que votre réaction ne montrerait pas clairement que je vous plais ?

Les joues de Drago s'enflammèrent sur l'instant et Harry sourit, le trouvant mignon.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tenta de se justifier le passager cramoisie. J'exècre particulièrement le fait d'attendre pour rien.

Le sourire du brun ne fit que s'agrandir, mister bombe atomique essayait de nier l'évidence.

-Peut-être, avança prudemment Harry. Pourrions-nous nous échanger nos numéros pour éviter qu'un incident de ce genre ne se reproduise. Si vous voulez toujours venir prendre un verre avec moi à destination, bien entendu.

Un rictus satisfait étira la bouche de mister bombe atomique et Harry se dit qu'il avait très envie de l'embrasser, cette bouche, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour pour cela.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond. Voici ma carte.

Il lui tendit un petit carton avec ses coordonnées, Harry le rangea précieusement dans une de ses poches. Puis, après une légère fouille, il trouva un stylo et un emballage de bonbon sur lequel il écrivit son numéro de portable, il tendit le papier à Drago. Qui, après l'avoir observé un moment, le coinça dans la fourre de son portable, qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

-Bien, fit Harry pour casser le légère silence qui c'était installé. Je vais vous laissez pour le moment. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. Sinon, on se revoit à l'atterrissage.

Le blond hocha la tête, son regard perdu dans la vaste étendue de nuage qui se déroulait par-delà le hublot. Harry retourna à l'espace réservé au personnel de bord, se mettant à la disposition des passagers. Hermione était occupée à disposer des cacahuètes dans un bol, Ron pour sa part discutaient avec une charmante asiatique en japonais. A peine eut-il le temps de souffler que le voyant indiquant qu'un passager avait besoin de quelque chose, se mit à clignoter. Il repartit donc voir ce qu'on lui voulait, et il tomba sur mister bombe atomique qui affichait un grand sourire un brin calculateur. Harry fut étonné puis il sourit aussi quand il comprit que Drago l'avait fait exprès.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le steward.

-J'aimerais un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît.

Harry hocha la tête et alla lui chercher son verre, qu'il s'amusa à décorer avec un parasol en papier, une tranche de citron vert et une paille. Il tendit son verre au blond avec un grand sourire, celui-ci pouffa un instant devant la déco. Harry sourit, il s'était fait pardonner pour son absence de la dernière fois.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il en pensant à l'aversion qu'avait le blond pour les avions.

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules en buvant son verre à la paille. Harry le regarda finir de tout boire rapidement avec un sourire attendri quand le blond s'amusa à produire un bruit de succion sur le fond de son verre avec la paille. Ce qui lui fit s'attirer quelques regards outrés de la part des autres passagers classe affaire, le blond y répond par un large sourire victorieux.

-Gamin, murmura Harry.

-Coincé, répondit Drago.

Les deux hommes se mirent à pouffer légèrement quand un cri se fit entendre :

-A l'aide ! Mon ami est en train de s'étouffer !

Harry, rapidement suivit par Ron et Hermione, se précipita vers le passager, un japonais en costume. Il soutenait dans ses bras un autre homme qui éprouvait des difficultés visibles à respirer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione en professionnelle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais avec son accent mignon qu'Harry trouvait stressant sur le coup. Il a juste mangé des cacahuètes.

Hermione se couvrit la bouche des mains en une moue choquée et couina :

-C'est moi qui les lui ai apportées !

-Il doit faire une simple réaction allergique, rationnalisa Ron. Je vais chercher la seringue de médoc.

Le roux partit donc chercher le produit qui permettrait de libérer les voies respiratoires de l'homme. Il revint rapidement avec une seringue qu'il donna à Harry. Le brun déglutit, il était censé savoir comment faire une piqûre en intraveineuse, mais entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait un monde. Il retroussa une manche du passager en détresse et tâtonna pour trouver une veine ou une artère.

-Alors…, le pressa Ron.

-Je ne trouve pas de veine, commença à paniquer Harry en voyant que le passager commençait à prendre un délicate teinte bleuté.

Soudain, une main pâle et fine lui prit la seringue des mains sans qu'il résiste. Et d'un geste sûr elle plante l'aiguille mince dans une veine de l'homme. Une douce odeur de vanille atteignit Harry et quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à Drago, le regard grave.

-Qu'est-ce que, bredouilla le steward.

-Tenez, dit le blond en lui tendant la seringue vide à présent.

Le brun prit l'objet avec précaution, vérifia que le passager respire à nouveau correctement puis se redressa et se rendit dans l'espace réservé au personnel avec Ron. Mister bombe atomique, sauveur du jour, semblait avoir momentanément disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry assez misérablement.

L'adrénaline étant retombée il se sentait un peu étrange, comme s'il revenait brutalement dans son corps après avoir vu la scène du dessus.

-Un des passagers est intervenu et a fait la piqûre à ta place.

-Comment c'est possible, les passagers ne sont pas censés savoir-faire ce genre de chose.

-Sauf si ce sont des toxicos ou des malades mentaux !

-Ou alors que le passager est diabétique, fit une voix glaciale dans leur dos. Et tous ce qui touche aux seringues et autres piqûres ça le connaît pour devoir s'en faire à lui-même…

Les deux stewards se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir Drago, sortant des toilettes, une grimace aux lèvres.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit Harry un peu gêné.

-Ce n'est rien…

Le blond regagna ensuite son siège. Harry passa l'heure suivante à s'occuper des passagers jusqu'à ce que mister bombe atomique l'appelle.

-Oui, fit Harry en souriant.

Il remarqua que le blond avait enlevé ses chaussures et incliné son siège.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un somnifère ?

-Bien sûr, voulez-vous une couverture ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

Harry acquiesça et partit chercher ce que le blond lui avait demandé.

-Voici, dit-il en tendant au passager un cachet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Drago fit la grimace avant de souffler :

-Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Pour avoir l'espoir de dormir je suis obligé de prendre un cacheton ! Je suis pitoyable.

-Ne dites pas ça. Vous êtes clairement terrifié par l'avion, cependant vous avez le courage de le prendre à cause de votre métier. D'autre que vous seraient plus lâches et démissionneraient simplement.

Drago ne semblait pas convaincu par le compliment, mais il avala cependant le cachet et vida son verre d'une traite.

-Merci.

-De rien. J'espère que vous pourrez vous reposer un peu.

Le blond hocha la tête en grommelant avant de se tasser sur son siège. Harry repartit travailler.

**#** 11 heures plus tard **#**

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Ron au micro. Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir à l'aéroport de Narita à Tokyo. Nous vous prions de regagner votre siège, d'éteindre vos appareils électroniques. Vous êtes priés de rester attacher jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci. La température au sol est de 14 degrés Celsius et il est actuellement 8 heures du matin sur la ville. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Tokyo.

Ron répéta ce discours en japonais avant que lui et Harry contrôle que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés. Ils allèrent ensuite s'assoir dans les sièges qui leurs étaient réservés.

L'atterrissage fut sans aucune douceur, le train de l'avion heurta le tarmac avec fracas et Harry put nettement voir d'où il était les mâchoires crispées de Drago ainsi que sa prise sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. L'appareil roula lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une place de stationnement. Les voyageurs se détachèrent et commencèrent à ramasser leurs bagages de cabine puis se dirigèrent vers la porte à l'avant de l'appareil où Harry se chargeait de leur dire au revoir. Quand il vit le blond passer, sa mallette à la main, il lui glissa rapidement :

-Attendez-moi au restaurant panoramique.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de l'avion avec satisfaction.

Quand Harry fut enfin libéré de ses obligations de steward il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre mister bombe atomique. Il le trouva assis à une table, sa valise à côté de lui, baignant dans la lumière matinale qui se répandait largement par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le tarmac. Les cheveux blonds brillaient de reflets d'or pur. Harry trouvait l'autre homme absolument irrésistible dans son costume gris, le regard dans le vague, un café en main. Il avait défait son nœud de cravate et quelques boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant la naissance de ses fines clavicules.

-Hello, dit Harry timidement en s'installant en face de mister bombe atomique.

Pour toute réponse Drago lui fit le plus beau sourire que la création n'ai jamais porté.

-Vous vous êtes bien remis du vol ? Demanda le steward.

-Oui, le plancher des vaches à un effet apaisant sur moi.

Le brun sourit doucement, heureux de pouvoir enfin partager ce moment avec Drago.

-Que venez-vous faire à Tokyo ? C'est pour le travail ?

-Oui, je suis venu pour convaincre un actionnaire de la société que je veux racheter de me vendre ses parts.

Le steward grimaça, il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que l'expert en finance venait de dire. Celui-ci sourit, but une gorgée de son café et expliqua :

-En gros, je suis venu ici pour convaincre un mec plein aux as de me refiler ses titres de propriété sur la boîte que je veux racheter.

-Vous avez fait le déplacement juste pour ça ?

-Disons que ce type est vraiment très plein aux as, qu'il a beaucoup de titres de propriété et que je veux absolument racheter cette boîte.

C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva, prenant la commande d'Harry, un macchiatto.

-Mais, dites-moi, commença Harry. Si vous voulez lui acheter ses titres, vous devez avoir, vous aussi, pas mal d'argent !

-Pas moi, l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille.

Le brun hocha la tête. Puis les deux hommes se mirent à se raconter leur enfance respective. La mort des parents d'Harry, son esclavage chez les Dursley. L'éducation sévère de Drago, les attentes toujours plus lourdes reposant sur ses épaules. Ils se découvrirent petit à petit, s'apprivoisant l'un l'autre. Ils restèrent assis là un certain temps, discutant de tout et de rien. Cependant la sonnerie du portable d'Harry interrompit ce moment privilégié. Le brun s'excusa et répondit :

-Oui ?

-Où es-tu ? Le questionna Hermione. Nous allons partir à l'hôtel et je te rappelle que tu DOIS te reposer, ça fait plus de 24 heures que tu es debout et nous retournons en Angleterre dans 10 heures. On t'attend dans cinq minutes au milieu du hall d'entrée.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu protester sa collègue raccrocha. Il lança alors un regard accusateur à son portable.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda Drago.

Le brun soupira avant de répondre :

-Mes collègues m'attendent pour aller à l'hôtel.

Le blond fit un « Oh ! » silencieux avec sa bouche. Le steward devait se sentir fatigué après tout ce temps passer debout.

-Je suis navré, enchaîna le brun. Mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai été ravi de pouvoir passer ce moment en votre compagnie. J'espère que nous pourrons remettre ça.

-Bien sûr ! J'ai moi aussi été enchanté de faire plus amplement votre connaissance.

Tout en disant cela les deux hommes c'étaient levés. Harry sortit rapidement son portemonnaie de sa poche et en sortit quelques Yens, payant ainsi leur deux boissons. Alors que Drago allait protester il l'interrompit en disant simplement :

-Je vous dois bien ça, pour vous avoir fait patienter inutilement la dernière fois.

-Merci.

Harry hocha la tête, mit sa veste sur ses épaules. Puis poussé par un désir puissant, il se pencha par-dessus la table et caressa de ses lèvres celle de son vis-à-vis. Elles étaient d'une douceur incomparable et d'un gout unique des plus délicieux. Le baiser était très tendre, à peine un effleurement. Cependant il se recula rapidement, pouvant par-là admirer le blond, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il était magnifique. Mais Harry souffla un simple « au revoir » et quitta le café. Il avait tellement peur d'y aller trop vite et de brusquer le blond qui, dans l'esprit du steward, semblait si fragile. Il voulait prendre son temps, apprendre à le connaître correctement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cependant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser avant de le quitter, cela avait été trop tentant, et le blond avait plutôt bien réagit. Harry soupira de bonheur, effleurant de ses doigts sa bouche qui portait le gout délicat du blond, la saveur qui lui était propre et simplement indéfinissable car elle appartenait à Drago et à lui seul.

Le steward se recomposa un visage à peu près impassible quand il arriva au grand hall, il n'avait pas envie que ses amis l'assomment de questionna sur son air plus que satisfait. Il était si heureux que les choses avancent entre lui et mister bombe atomique.

**A suivre.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, si vous avez une idée de destination ou bien une idée de scénario…**

**Je sais ce que vous allez déjà tous me demander, c'est la suite ! Autant vous prévenir directement qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite ni même clairement définie dans ma tête. En plus l'uni vient de recommencer avec une monstre tonne de boulot à abattre. Il est donc parfaitement inutile de dire qu'il faudra prendre votre mal en patience, mais elle viendra, promis !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plus.**

**A+**

**Bisouille.**

**6Starlight6**

**Publié le : 20 avril 2012.**


	3. Washington DC Londres

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n'a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m'a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d'Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l'histoire bien évidemment.

Et pour ce chapitre les personnages de Marcus et Becket m'appartiennent, pour ce que j'en fais de toutes façons…

**Note de l'auteure : **Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire, j'en suis désolée mais je préfère ça que faire un truc bâclé qui ne me plaît pas. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et autres alertes, j'adresse un remerciement tout particulier à **italolo **à qui l'on doit l'idée principale de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira même si je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je te dédis ce chapitre pour toutes les idées que tu m'as données.

Sinon je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout le monde et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends votre avis avec impatience et anxiété.

__

2° Washington DC-Londres

_Date : Jeudi 26 avril 2012_

_Départ de : Washington DC Baltimore_

_Arrivée à : Londres Heathrow _

_Temps de vol : 8h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

_Remarque : Une alerte à la bombe a été déclarée dans tout l'aéroport, tous les avions sont bloqués au sol pour que le FBI viennent les fouiller… Franchement ces Ricains…_

Harry soupira en refermant son carnet de vol, une alerte à la bombe venait d'être déclenchée dans l'aéroport de Baltimore de Washington DC, tous les avions au sol étaient fouillés de fond en comble, ce qui incluait les bagages des passagers et les affaires personnelles de tous les employés. L'Airbus de la compagnie British Airways sur lequel travaillait Harry était immobilisé depuis une heure, attendant que les représentants de l'autorité viennent le passer au peigne fin. Le steward trouvait ça stupide, le terroriste aurait très bien profité de ce laps de temps pour s'enfuir, ou faire exploser sa bombe. En attendant le brun devait s'occuper des premières classes qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de l'exaspérer avec leurs reproches, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si un tordu avait décidé de bloquer tous les avions au sol.

Le steward fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une dame d'un certain âge qui venait râler près de lui, avec un fort accent écossais :

-C'est tout simplement honteux ! Nous avons plus d'une heure de retard ! Je crois avoir payé suffisamment cher mon billet pour que nous soyons à l'heure ! Votre patron entendra parler de moi, jeune homme !

Harry soupira et commença à se rependre en excuse à sa cliente quand une voix glacée l'interrompit :

-Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il n'y est pour rien. Si vous tenez absolument à gaspiller votre salive, allez plutôt vous plaindre au FBI ! Laissez donc ce steward en paix, il n'y est pour rien.

La vieille femme tomba en arrêt le visage furieux qu'on ose lui parler de la sorte, puis elle parut étrangement enchantée. Harry se retourna alors et découvrit derrière lui miser bombe atomique qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer dans l'avion trop occupé à subir les plaintes des passagers.

-Monsieur Malefoy, commença la femme d'une voix mielleuse. Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait quelques temps que nous nous sommes plus vus. Vous semblez en pleine forme. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller prendre le thé ensemble une fois que nous serons arrivés à Londres, si nous arrivons un jour bien entendu ?

A ces mots le blond pâlit, Harry pensa que c'était dû au fait que la dame avait involontairement insinué qu'ils se cracheraient pendant le vol, alors qu'elle pensait probablement à l'énorme retard de l'avion. Avant que la conversation puisse être poussé plus en avant un homme entra dans l'appareil, il portait une veste bleu foncée sur laquelle était inscrit en jaune le mot FBI. L'homme était accompagné de trois collègues, deux hommes et une femme. Celui qui était entré dans l'avion en premier semblait être le chef et il demanda à tout le monde de rassembler ses affaires et de s'assoir calmement sur son siège. Tout le monde lui obéit sans trop de discussion. Les agents du FBI se mirent alors à interroger chaque passager et à fouille leurs bagages personnels. La femme arriva vers Harry et lui demanda ses papiers. Il les lui tendit sans protester.

-Depuis quand travaillez-vous en tant que steward ?

-Depuis cinq ans.

-Pour British Airways ?

-Oui.

-Je vais devoir fouiller vos effets personnels.

Harry lui tendit alors une petite valise à roulettes noire qui contenait toutes ses affaires. L'agent fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur, elle ne trouva rien de suspect et remercia Harry pour sa collaboration. Le brun prit alors son temps pour observer mister bombe atomique. Il était simplement magnifique comme Harry en avait toujours l'impression. Il portait un élégant smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une fine cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en arrière et le brun avait l'envie presque irrésistible de passer ses doigts dedans pour les lui ébouriffer. Harry sourit tendrement en pensant à l'image enchanteresse que cela donnerait. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement en soupirant. Drago ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois aujourd'hui. Le brun avait peur d'avoir effrayé l'homme d'affaire en l'embrassant la dernière fois, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. C'était juste un effleurement, une chaste caresse tout au plus. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis mais le steward espérait quand même qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux… Il trouvait mister bombe atomique tout à fait à son gout autant de par son physique que son caractère. Il se sentait attaché à lui d'une manière inexplicable, il pensait beaucoup à lui, voir sans cesse, il avait l'envie de mieux le connaître, de le protéger envers et contre tout. En fait, il avait envie de tout venant de Drago Malefoy et il était prêt à tout donner pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées plus ou moins bizarres. Il s'approcha de mister bombe atomique dans le but de le saluer comme il se doit, mais il fut devancé par un des agents du FBI.

-Bonjour monsieur, fit l'homme.

Drago hocha la tête en guise de salut.

-Pourrais-je voir vos papiers ainsi que votre billet s'il vous plaît.

Il lui tendit les documents d'un air clairement ennuyé. L'agent fit toutes les vérifications nécessaires puis rendit les documents au blond. Il avisa ensuite la mallette noire posée aux pieds du passager et enchaîna :

-Il me faut fouiller vos affaires. Cet attaché-case est-il à vous ?

-Oui.

-Puis-je l'inspecter ?

-Non, claqua la voix froide de Drago.

Harry en sursauta et il vit clairement l'agent devenir suspicieux à l'égard du blond.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Savez-vous qu'en refusant de coopérer vous êtes passible d'emprisonnement ?

-Evidemment que je le sais, s'énerva mister bombe atomique. Cette mallette contient des documents précieux et secrets en rapport avec mon travail !

Harry frissonna en sentant la colère du passager, ses traits déformés par la rage étaient ma foi très excitant et cela rendit le brun curieux. Il voulait savoir quelle expression ils prenaient quand le blond atteignait l'extase, de préférence dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que ces documents 'secrets' qui sont dans votre valise ne seraient pas compromettant ? Des évasions fiscales ? Insinua l'agent fédéral.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Répliqua en criant à moitié Drago. Je suis Anglais, l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille l'est aussi. Les seuls comptes que j'ai à rendre sont auprès de Sa Majesté ! Et en aucun cas envers le fisc de ce foutu pays !

Harry put clairement voir l'agent rougir sous l'insulte et il comprit instantanément que le blond s'était mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il décida alors d'agir sur un coup de tête.

-Monsieur, dit-il en s'adressant à l'agent du FBI. Je vous prierais de ne pas déranger plus que nécessaire nos passagers.

-Je ne fais que mon boulot, argumenta l'homme. Vous savez que je peux dégoter un juge qui vous condamnera à un an de prison pour refus d'obtempérer.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de fourrer votre affreux nez dans les affaires d'une entreprise n'ayant aucun siège sur le territoire américain !

-Je suis agent fédéral, monsieur, j'ai tous les droits qu'il faut.

-Et moi sujet de Sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre ! Vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur moi !

-Je vous prierais d'être plus courtois avec moi, monsieur !

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, commença à paniquer Harry. Ne pouvez-vous pas régler cette affaire en gentleman ?

-Gentleman, rit l'agent. Une belle utopie d'angliche ça ! Monsieur, pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de me donner votre mallette !

Drago grimaça une expression furieuse effrayante, il tendit son majeur droit et lança froidement :

-Voilà tout ce que je veux bien vous donner, bien profondément évidemment.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Le blond était vraiment hargneux. L'agent du FBI devient encore plus rouge si c'était possible, sortit ses menottes, les passa autour des poignets de Drago en scandant :

-Je vous arrête pour refus d'obtempérer, insultes et provocations envers un agent fédéral. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenus contre vous lors de votre procès.

Le blond avait un étrange sourire satisfait sur le visage pendant que l'homme le faisait se relever et le traînait hors du cockpit de l'avion.

-Eh, vous, le steward, apostropha l'agent. Vous êtes témoin, prenez la mallette et suivez nous.

Harry obéit aussitôt.

Ils grimpèrent dans une voiture estampillée des lettres FBI. Le blond fut sans ménagement poussé sur la banquette arrière, Harry s'assit à côté de lui, la mallette noire sur les genoux. L'agent fédéral rappela ses collègues et s'installa avec eux. La voiture démarra et fila à toute vitesse sur le tarmac. Ils se stoppèrent près d'une porte d'entrée dans un coin plutôt reculé de l'aérogare. On les fit descendre du véhicule. Un agent tira Drago par le bras et le mena jusqu'à une petite pièce disposant d'une table et de quatre chaises. Il installa le blond sur une de celle-ci et Harry vint tout naturellement s'assoir à son côté, la mallette serrée contre lui. Un autre agent entra et les deux fédéraux s'assirent en face d'eux.

-Bon, lâcha celui qui semblait être le chef. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Marcus ?

-Ce passager, répondit le dit Marcus en pointant le blond du doigt. A refusé de me laisser fouiller le contenu de son attaché-case. Il dit qu'il contient des documents 'secrets'.

Pour montrer son scepticisme face aux propos énoncés avant par Drago, il mima avec ses doigts les guillemets quand il dit le mot secret.

-De plus, continua-t-il. Il avait un comportement violent et injurieux envers moi.

Harry put voir mister bombe atomique lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment il trouvait que l'agent en faisait trop. Le steward pour sa part ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation.

-Et pourquoi est-il là lui ? Demanda le supérieur en montrant le brun du menton.

-Il est témoin de la scène.

Le supérieur se passa une main sur le visage, étrangement las.

-Bon, souffla-t-il. Messieurs, j'aurais besoin de vos papiers.

-Ça risque d'être difficile, lâcha Drago acerbe. Je suis toujours menotté !

Il agita les mains pour montrer les bracelets de fer.

-Marcus, ordonna l'agent avec un mouvement de tête vers le suspect.

L'homme obéit en ronchonnant et le blond avait un large sourire quand ses poignets furent libérés. Une légère marque rouge était visible, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Les deux civils tendirent leur passeport aux fédéraux. Le supérieur, qui se trouva être le lieutenant Becket, d'après sa plaque quand Harry put enfin la lire, examina rapidement leurs papiers.

-Bien. Est-ce que vos affaires ont été fouillées ? Demanda Becket à Harry.

-Oui, par une de vos collègues.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête satisfait. Puis enchaîna en s'adressant à Drago :

-Et vous, vous ne voulez pas montrer le contenu de votre mallette.

-Elle contient des documents privés en rapport avec l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille. Et votre collègue n'avait pas l'air de comprendre !

Harry avait l'impression qu'il mettait tout le dédain du monde dans le mot collègue.

-Et il est possible que quelques grossièretés m'aient échappé, enchaîna-t-il.

-Quoi ! Eclata l'agent Marcus. Il m'a fait un doigt d'honneur.

Quand il dit cela on aurait dit un gamin qui se plaignait auprès de sa mère avec le célèbre 'c'est lui qu'a commencé !' Le lieutenant sembla l'avoir remarqué et soupira une fois encore.

-Seriez-vous prêt à vous excuser ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme d'affaire.

-Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas retiré ce qu'il a dit sur les Anglais.

Becket lança un regard noir à son agent, avec sur le visage une expression qui déconseillait à Marcus de désobéir. L'agent en faute grogna quelque peu, se dandina sur sa chaise puis finit par s'excuser. Drago sembla satisfait et dit :

-Veuillez m'excuser, mes paroles et mes actes ont dépassé ma pensée.

L'agent Marcus sembla vaguement satisfait alors qu'un grand sourire ornait le visage du blond.

Harry le soupçonnait de s'amuser comme un fou de la situation. Alors que lui se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Bien, souffla le lieutenant Becket. Cependant, il me faut toujours fouiller vos bagages de cabine, c'est la loi. Et même en tant qu'étranger sur le territoire américain vous vous devez de la respecter !

Drago parut soudain assez mécontent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il demanda froidement :

-J'aimerais parler à votre patron !

-Pardon ? S'exclama Becket les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris.

-Vous voulez parler au patron du FBI ?

-Exactement.

A son visage, Harry devina que l'agent hésitait entre rire aux éclats ou se sentir insulté. Marcus pour sa part avait les yeux ronds. Le steward ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette situation de plus en plus grotesque.

-Je sais qu'il est ici, enchaîna le blond. Pour une opération de cette envergure il a dû se déplacer personnellement.

Les deux agents semblaient soudain ne plus savoir quoi faire. Le regard de Drago était intransigeant. Un silence dérangeant s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Becket, sous la pression des yeux gris, sorte son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et sortit de la pièce. De longues minutes plus tard, aux cours desquelles l'agent Marcus et Drago s'affrontèrent du regard, le lieutenant revint accompagné d'un autre homme. Il était grand, vêtu entièrement de noir, de sa chemise à sa veste de costume en passant par sa cravate. Il avait des cheveux noirs lui frôlant les épaules, des yeux foncés, le nez un peu tordu dû à une fracture. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant dans la pièce fut de perdre son regard froid pour une expression étonnée. Il s'exclama alors :

-Drago !

-Bonjour parrain, rétorqua celui-ci.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Enchaîna l'homme.

Le blond lui expliqua toute la situation depuis le contrôle d'identité dans l'avion. L'homme en noir se tourna alors vers les agents et ordonna sèchement :

-Vous allez libérer ces deux hommes, oublier jusqu'à leur existence et je ne veux pas un mot de tout ceci dans vos rapports. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de rajouter que si vous parlez de cet incident à qui que ce soit rien ne m'empêchera de vous le faire payer chèrement.

Le deux agents blanchirent mais acquiescèrent. Puis l'homme en noir entraîna Drago et Harry hors de la pièce.

-Sinon, comment vas-tu, mon cher filleul ? Demanda l'homme.

-Bien.

-Et tes parents ?

-Pareil.

-Cela m'étonnerait que Lucius aille « bien ».

Le blond soupira et finit par dire :

-Sa dernière lubie est de virer la moitié de ses assistants pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres.

-Et ils se laissent faire ?

-Evidemment.

L'homme en noir qui devait avoir la petite cinquantaine, secoua la tête, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la situation.

-Qui est-ce ? Chuchota-t-il au blond.

-Mon parrain, répondit-il. Severus Rogue, et accessoirement le patron du FBI.

-Je pensais que vous étiez Anglais.

-Mais je le suis, ce qui n'empêche pas mon parrain de ne pas l'être.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Votre avion a décollé il y a quelques minutes, révéla alors Rogue. Le pilote n'a pas jugé bon de vous attendre, cela aurait trop retardé le vol. Mon pilote privé est prêt à vous emmener où bon vous semblera.

-Je crois qu'on se contentera de Londres, répondit Drago en jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait envie d'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui et regarder un bon match de foot à la télévision, il en avait marre de ce pays de dingue. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de passer la nuit dans un endroit quelconque avec mister bombe atomique, dans toutes les positions qu'il pouvait bien lui plaire. Il se secoua la tête, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de penser à ça.

Rogue les emmena dans un terminal un peu à l'écart du gros de l'aéroport. Sur le tarmac les attendait un jet privé flamboyant. Le pilote s'approcha d'eux et son patron lui donna le plan de vol. Drago et Harry montèrent alors à bord, non sans avoir remercier le patron du FBI qui jeta un regard soucieux à son filleul passablement blanchâtre.

Harry s'installa dans un des siège en cuire du cockpit le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement cette alerte à la bombe n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, déjà il était dispensé de travailler, ensuite il allait passer 8 heures avec mister bombe atomique sans être obligé de faire autre chose à côté. D'ailleurs le blond s'assit à côté de lui, la respiration hachée.

-Vous croyez qu'il pilote bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Je pense que le gouvernement américain ne prendrait pas le risque de voir le patron du FBI mourir dans un stupide accident d'avion. Alors oui, je pense que c'est un bon pilote.

Cependant cela n'eut pas l'air de détendre le blond. Le pilote prit alors la parole, annonçant le départ. L'appareil se mit en marche et il se dirigea vers la piste de décollage. Quand il commença à accélérer la main de Drago agrippa celle d'Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela ravit le brun au plus haut point malgré l'impression qu'on passait ses doigts à la broyeuse. La force de l'étreinte diminua un peu quand l'avion eut stabilisé sa trajectoire et Harry en profita pour lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce et les muscles des épaules de mister bombe atomique se relâchèrent doucement.

-Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de l'avion ? Demanda alors le steward pour distraire un peu le blond.

Drago eut un petit sourire et renifla de mépris, visiblement envers lui-même.

-Je n'ai pas toujours eu peur, avoua-t-il. Quand j'étais enfant je prenais souvent l'avion pour aller en vacances dans différents endroits. Et puis, un soir je regardais les informations à la télévision avec mes parents et ils ont montré des images des attentats du 11 septembre sur le World Trade Center, c'est à ce moment-là que ma vision des choses à changer. J'avais 17 ans à l'époque mais cela m'a profondément choqué, c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai véritablement eu peur de l'avion et de tout ce qu'il représente. Même me trouver dans un aéroport me donne des sueurs froides ! Bon sang !

Il frappa alors sa tête sur son siège en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il semblait déçu par lui-même, comme s'il aurait dû n'avoir peur de rien. Harry haussa un sourcil puis prit la parole dans le but de réconforter un peu mister bombe atomique :

-Moi c'est les épouvantails.

Le blond lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

-Ils me font froid dans le dos, continua le steward. A rester planter là dans leurs champs, les bras écartés, leurs guenilles flottant dans le vent. Brrr… C'est affreux, ça me donne même des cauchemars. Et si on l'associe avec un vol de corbeaux et une matinée brumeuse c'est encore pire.

Le blond le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, Harry sourit un peu piteusement il espérait que son compagnon de voyage n'allait pas se moquer de lui.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la plus agréable des visions que l'on peut avoir, commença Drago. Cependant je doute que l'un d'entre eux vienne vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil.

-Je le sais bien, mais j'en ai peur, c'est parfaitement stupide je vous l'accorde, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Le blond hocha la tête et son regard se porta au dehors par le hublot. Harry observa un instant son cou fin ainsi dégagé et il déglutit difficilement, ce qu'il voulait l'embrasser, le mordre doucement même pour prouver au monde entier que Drago Malefoy lui appartenait. Il soupira doucement, pour cela il fallait déjà que le blond l'accepte, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas malheureusement. Cependant sa main était toujours dans la sienne et ça l'enchantait grandement, il espérait même pouvoir rester ainsi tout le long du vol. Harry ferma les yeux, décidé à se reposer un peu, il repensa aux mots du blond, enfin plu particulièrement à l'âge qu'il avait dit avoir en 2001. Après un rapide calcul mental il arriva à la conclusion que Drago avait maintenant 28 ans. Le steward sourit doucement ça leur faisait quatre ans d'écart vu qu'il allait avoir 32 ans en juillet.

-Vous croyez que j'arriverais à m'en débarrasser un jour ? Demanda soudain Drago.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le blond qui attendait visiblement de lui une réponse positive. Cependant, au risque de le décevoir, il préféra dire la vérité :

-Je ne pense pas, à part si vous allez chez un psychanalyste ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, et encore je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche et ces types sont rudement chers.

Et puis ça vous donne un air très mignon, mais ça le brun s'abstient de le dire pour ne pas heurter la fierté de mister bombe atomique. Drago le regarda alors avec une étrange émotion dans ses yeux gris et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres minces avant qu'il ne se détourne.

-Parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux, qu'en dites-vous ?

Drago reporta son attention sur lui avec un petit sourire et ils discutèrent de ce qui rend heureux sans pour autant être trop intime, mais les deux apprécièrent cette discussion, à tel point que le blond en oublia de stresser et que sa main enserrait toujours celle du steward.

**#** 7 heures plus tard **#**

Une fois que les deux hommes avaient récupéré toutes leurs affaires ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le grand hall de l'aéroport d' Heathrow. Une fois arrivé, Drago s'arrêta et se tourna face à Harry.

-Bien, fit ce dernier. Ce vol était très agréable en votre compagnie.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête. Et Harry lutta contre l'envie de se pencher et d'embrasser ses lèvres délicieusement rosées, il avait déjà effrayé une fois mister bombe atomique, mieux valait ne pas recommencer. Il lui tendit alors la main :

-J'espère que l'on se reverra, dit-il un peu formellement.

Drago regarda alors sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il prit une grande inspiration et chuchota alors :

-Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt m'embrasser comme la dernière fois ?

Harry en sursauta presque. Il laissa tomber sa main contre son flanc avec un petit sourire heureux, il s'approcha de lui, très près mais cependant pas assez, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se frôler.

-Seulement si tu laisses tomber le vouvoiement, Drago.

Sans répondre le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras derrière la nuque d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui pour enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils en gémirent tous les deux de contentement, preuve d'un désir refoulé. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de mister bombe atomique et il ne put plus attendre, il caressa doucement les lèvres du blond de sa langue. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche, ils gémirent une nouvelle fois quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des affamés, ne portant peu attention au flux des voyageurs qui entraient dans l'aéroport. Beaucoup se retournaient sur eux, certains avec des grimaces de dégoût sur visage, mais les deux hommes avaient les yeux fermés ils n'en surent donc rien. Ils apprécièrent à leur juste valeur le toucher de l'autre. Harry se sentait fondre sous la douceur des lèvres de Drago et il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il existait dans ce monde une personne embrassant mieux que lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement, malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et se mit à tousser très désagréablement. Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors avec regret. Harry tourna son regard en direction du gêneur. Il avait le profil du parfait boxeur, grand, un peu plus qu'Harry, des petits yeux, musclé, trop, les cheveux bruns ou noirs rasés près du crâne. Le steward pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un passager homophobe venu les passer à tabac, il se déplaça alors légèrement pour se mettre devant Drago de façon à le protéger en cas d'attaque. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, le blond adressa la parole au colosse d'un ton très autoritaire :

-Qu'y a-t-il Grégory ? Grinça-t-il.

-Votre père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher à l'aéroport, monsieur Rogue a appelé en disant que vous risquiez d'avoir du retard et qu'il ne fallait pas que votre mère s'inquiète. Alors votre père m'a envoyé, il dit que vous êtes invité à passer quelques jours au manoir.

Drago se mit à soupirer alors en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Vous êtes prié de me suivre, rajouta le colosse.

-Désolé, commença le blond. Mais j'ai une affaire importante en cours avec ce monsieur.

Il montra Harry de la main.

-C'est un steward, remarqua Grégory stoïquement.

-En effet, mais il n'empêche qu'un affaire urgente nous attend, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Il prit alors Harry par la main et marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda le brun.

-Taxi, lui répondit le blond.

Une fois à l'extérieur ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier taxi venu. Le chauffeur démarra en trombe, pressé par Drago qui ne voulait surtout pas que Grégory les rattrape.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le suivre ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Parce que la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire aujourd'hui c'est d'aller voir mes parents.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire dans ce cas ?

Harry avait un petit sourire lubrique sur les lèvres et Drago sembla le remarquer puisqu'il rit quelque peu avant de déclarer :

-Aussi excitant soit ton regard, je ne peux rester avec toi, j'ai quelques documents confidentiels à aller mettre en lieu sûr.

Il tapota de sa main sa mallette noire. Harry comprenait même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Le taxi arriva rapidement devant chez lui et avant de sortir du véhicule il se pencha pour donne un baiser au blond, celui-ci soupira de bien-être. Quand il se décolla, il dit simplement :

-Appelle-moi.

Il préférait laisser l'initiative à Drago pour une fois. Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis le steward sortit de la voiture qui redémarra en trombe. Il la regarda disparaître un instant avant de monter dans son appartement. Finalement sa soirée se résumerait à une douche, une bière et un match de foot.

**A suivre.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

**De nouveau, pour la suite, ne vous excitez pas trop, je n'ai rien commencé à écrire même si j'ai l'idée de la trame principale.**

**A+**

**Bisouille.**

**6Starlight6**

**Publié le : 1 juillet 2012.**


End file.
